


Not Like All the Rest

by waywardrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: So, Ben’s kept moving for years. He hustles. He’s on committees. He researches everyone around him. He schmoozes.And he’s schmoozing during a dinner to honor a retiring staffer when he sees you.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Not Like All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: The Report gif sets are giving me Ben Solo feels omffffffgawd
> 
> You are not alone in that, babe! Here’s a little ditty for ya! 😘

He refuses to use his mother’s last name to get ahead in politics. Though Leia’s a senator from California, he wants to prove himself on his own. He knows he’s charming, clever, and surprisingly ruthless. He’s not unethical, no. He uses any leverage he’s afforded for justice.

His father thinks politics is like a bunch of sharks in a swimming pool. Sure, everyone’s an apex predator, but it’s easy to get eaten if you don’t keep moving.

So, Ben’s kept moving for years. He hustles. He’s on committees. He researches everyone around him. He schmoozes.

And he’s schmoozing during a dinner to honor a retiring staffer when he sees you. It’s obvious to him you’ve gatecrashed. Not only because you don’t look the part—because you don’t. No one at the dinner is as dolled up as you. But because you’re unfamiliar—and standing alone at the bar.

No one here is alone. And no one looking like you should be alone.

He notices your glass is almost empty and excuses himself from the conversation going on around him. As he approaches the bar, he smooths his tie. It’s not every day one gets to meet someone with such audacity, someone so, well, attractive.

Your gaze lands on him. You do a double-take and appear to gird yourself. It would be flattering if you didn’t look like you were giving yourself an internal pep-talk.

He comes up next to you, putting his tumbler on the bar. You turn more to the room and clear your throat. He can just catch the scent of your perfume. It’s heavenly. From this close, he admires the glow of your skin.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asks.

You offer a friendly smile. “Oh, no, thank you, Mr. Solo.”

Your voice is lovely, a little on the breathy side. He chalks it up to nerves. Your chest heaves under the swooping neckline of your party dress.

“Have we been introduced?”

He knows the answer. He’d remember you. However, he wants to see if you’ll lie to him.

“No, sir,” you reply. “I just know of you.”

He grins. “Are you saying my reputation proceeds me?”

You take a sip of your cocktail, finishing it, to hide your fluster. “I guess I am.”

“I hope it’s all good.”

Your gaze darts down. “Definitely.”

He’s not one to be ruffled by being checked out, but he feels jittery now. There’s something about you. Maybe it’s your pretty face or the way you smell or the way he wants to rest his hands on your hips.

“Let me get you that drink.” He places his hand under your glass. “I insist.”

“Oh, I can’t. Need to keep my wits about me.”

“For…?” he asks as he plucks the glass from your hand to place it on the counter.

“Just in general.”

“Are you new to the Hill?”

“You could say that.”

“I can say a lot of things—Miss…?”

You share your name, and he hums in mock thought. No, he doesn’t know you. He’d bet no one here has. That pegs you as a reporter, or part of the Bureau, or an escort. He dismisses you being an escort. If you had a date, you’d be with them. Though, that would be a better cover for an agent.

You ease in closer. Something about your demeanor changes—and he likes it. You feel more open. You put your hand near his on the counter.

“Can you say anything about Senator Snoke?” you ask.

Ah. A reporter, then.

Jebidiah Snoke, senator from Kentucky, had just resigned amidst allegations of fraud and bribery. Leia had called out Snoke on the floor two months back. An inquiry had been made by the FBI. Which led to a raid of his office in Frankfort. The whole ordeal ended with arrests of Snoke and a handful of Kentucky officials.

When Ben heard the news, he was grateful he’d distanced himself from Snoke. At first, he’d supported Snoke, helped him with speeches and such. Then his mother had pulled him aside to warn him. He thought her paranoid or trying to undermine his progress, but she had evidence.

Even his father told him to dissociate himself from Snoke’s office—and Han wasn’t interested in politics.

Ben asks, “What do you want me to say about the former senator?”

“You’re in his notes, private files, you know,” you reply as you lean in.

He struggles to keep his eyes on your face.

You continue, “You assisted him with the Insider Trading Prohibition Act six months ago.”

“Ironic, huh?”

You grin and puff in amused agreement before asking, “Did you know?”

He sighs. “His corruption was brought to my attention after it passed.”

“What was he like? As a senator?”

“Like all the rest,” he grumbles with a shrug. He really didn’t want to discuss this here. Anyone could overhear. He’d been avoiding staffers from Snoke’s office. He hid his meeting with the FBI. Snoke, even stripped of power, could ruin anything good Ben had going on.

You touch the back of his hand, your fingers a little on the cool side. He turns his hand over, thinking you’ll pull away. But you don’t. He stares into your eyes as he strokes a thumb over your soft skin.

Your eyes glitter in the golden light coming from behind the bar. He catches you glancing at his lips. He knows what that means, and he feels heat suffuse his cheeks.

You both say at the same time: “You—”

You huff a laugh as he indicates you should go first.

“You wanna get outta here?” you offer.

He smiles. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
